Sebastian the Suburban Father
by zebraonthedoctor
Summary: Suburb AU. Sebastian is Ciel's dad and yes he will make dad jokes. Grell Is Sebastian's wife and so on. You'll just have to read the story to find out what happens in this crazy neighborhood!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No! I don't want to!" Ciel crossed his arms and pouted. Sebastian sighed, exasperated.

"Now son, I know you don't always get along with people, but our new neighbors are taking up quite a bit of their own time to try to welcome us to the neighborhood. You're going, whether you like it or not." Sebastian checked his watch. "Now, where is that mother of yours? We're already ten minutes late." He looked out the window and saw Will already headed to the Viscount's house. "Grelle! What are you doing up there? It's past time to go; we're already late!"

"Give me a minute, Bassie! I'm not done with my hair!" Grelle called from upstairs. "Lizzie, get my purse on your way downstairs would you, darling?"

"Yes, mother!" Lizzie called from her bedroom. She got finished attaching her pink hair bow then skipped into Grelle and Sebastian's bedroom. She picked up her mother's red purse from beside the bed and skipped downstairs with it. She found Ciel and Sebastian at the bottom of the stairs, waiting impatiently.

"Oh Ciel, don't you look just so cute in your Blue Knights shirt and those cargo shorts!" She squeaked with giddy laughter. "This is going to be the best party ever!" She gave Ciel an overly-enthusiastic hug.

"Nnh!" Ciel grunted. "Lizzie Let go! Let go of me!" He struggled as Lizzie reinforced her grip.

"Now, children stop fighting. We have to go, or we'll never make it at all," Grelle came downstairs in a red sundress with a white flower design on the bottom of it. She/he pulled the children apart and asked, "Bassie, have you got that cake you made? We simply must bring it." She/he checked her/his watch and picked up his/her purse.

"Yes, it's right here," Sebastian motioned to the container in his right arm.

"Perfect! Now, let's be off!" Grelle said as he/she scooted the kids out the door after Sebastian.

?

"Ah, wonderful, everyone's here!" The Viscount said as he opened the door for Sebastian and his family. "I'm so thrilled you two could make it. And you brought your children! How charming!" He shook Sebastian's hand and gave Grelle a hug, then looked to Ciel and Lizzie. He patted Lizzie on the head and rested his hand under Ciel's chin. He gave Ciel a strange look; almost hungry.

"Why don't you show us around, Mr. Chamber?" Sebastian sensed Ciel's discomfort and tried to create a diversion.

"Of course! If you'd just head upstairs, your children can go outside and play with the others." He sent Lizzie and Ciel outside and led their parents upstairs.

"That was odd," Ciel muttered under his breath as he and Lizzie headed outside. He opened the sliding glass door onto the patio and gasped. Right in front of them was Alois and his family.

"What the— why is _he_ here!? He doesn't even live around here! I thought this was a block party!"

"Yes, but Claude and Hannah are very close friends to Mr. Chamber," a familiar voice was in their ears. It was Madam Red.

"Oh hello Madam! And how are you today?" Lizzie piped up from behind.

"I already told you children, call me Aunt An! But I'm fine, Lizzie, and how are you? Wait a moment, where are your parents?" She looked around the yard for them.

"We're over here," Sebastian said. "Hello, Angelina, how are you?"

"Madam Red, you're here!" Grelle called. He/she ran over to her and started chatting away.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have left the cake in our car. Excuse me," Sebastian headed out to their car to retrieve the cake and Lizzie went to go talk to Alois.

"My, my. Seems like everyone's left you." Ciel turned around to see the Viscount behind him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Why not?" Ciel said and followed him inside. But rather than leading Ciel to the kitchen, he was taking him upstairs.

"What are you doing? Isn't your kitchen on the first floor?" Ciel was confused as he was led into a purple-painted bedroom. Suddenly he felt Mr. Chamber's lips on his ear. "Now don't you sweat the details, my sweet."  
>"What? What are you-?" Ciel didn't finish his thought before he felt his hands on his back.<p>

"You're such a thing of beauty, with your father's birthmark on your eye. Your parents really have true talent for art." The Viscount slowly slid his hands down Ciel's body until they reached his hips. He started to bring them to the front of Ciel's body until he felt a foot hit his groin.

"Oof!" he said as he fell. Ciel had kicked him.

"You foul beast! Get your hands off me you dirty pig!" Ciel kicked him in his side before rushing downstairs and back outside.

Well this is actually a colab story that my friend and I are doing. The idea just came to her one day and it only grew from there until it became this. I'm not to sure where it will go but I am just warning you that some things WILL be different- this is an AU. This first chapter was written by Shelby and the next chapter will be written by me. We'll try to update regularly but we have a lot of shit going on. Neither of us own Black Butler (that's probably a good thing) but we do own any OCs that we might end up throwing in here. Thank you so much for reading! Rating and Reviewing would be much appreciated! :) Until next chapter my lovely readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ciel rushed through the door onto the patio, he caught sight of his mother and walked briskly over to tell her what happened.

"Mom!" Ciel shouted when he got close enough, "The viscount tried to molest me!"

"Yes, that's nice dear. Now go bother daddy." Grelle said absentmindedly while strangely staring across the yard at Will. Ciel huffed in annoyance, but seeing that he was getting nowhere, he quickly moved toward his cousin.

"CIEL!" Alois shouted hugging him ferociously. "I missed you! Where did you go?"

"Ugh, Alois get off me, I was only gone a few minutes!" Ciel exclaimed, the annoyance apparent in his voice as he tried to pry the blonde boy off himself. Alois pouted as Ciel finally got free.

"But Ciiieeeeeeeeeeeel! I missed you while you were gone!" The blonde boy whined.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone Alois!" the bluenette snaps at the other boy. Sensing his anger, Alois backs off (for now). Just then, Ciel spots his father and quickly runs to him before Alois can question his weird behavior.

"Father!" Ciel shouts across the yard, "I need to talk to you in private" he says once he gets closer. Sebastian gives Ciel a questioning look at the urgency in his voice.

"what is it son?"

"Dad…" Ciel trails off unable to tell his father about what happened earlier.

"Ciel," Sebastian starts, "are you okay?"

"... I want to to go home!" The bluenette demands. Sebastian blinks at him, surprised.

"Why son, we just got here, we can't leave now. That would be very rude."

"I don't care! I just want to go home, the viscount makes me uncomfortable."

"We've barely met the man! Did he say something to you?" Bassy demanded

"N-not r-really…" Ciel trails off in embarrassment. Grell chose that moment to prance over to Sebastian's side, grabbing his arm and snuggling into his side.

"Oh Bassy darling~ isn't this party just wonderful~?"

"Yes dear, but I told you to refrain from calling me that." Ciel's father replied, "I think I will take Ciel home, it seems that he isn't feeling well."

"Oh that's too bad, I was hoping to spend some more time with my darling husband. I guess it would be for the better though, we both know how fragile our darling son is. It wouldn't do any good to have him faint in the middle of a party." Grell replied, "I'll tell the viscount that you two left."

Sebastian kisses his wife goodbye as him and Ciel begin to make the short trek back home.

"Once we get home go straight to bed and rest, I think these strange thoughts are coming from you not feeling well." The red eyed man reprimanded sternly

"But dad, I'm feeling fine! The viscount is creepy!" Ciel snaps as they approach the front door, "HE TRIED TO TOUCH ME!" Ciel finally screams before breaking down on the porch.

"What?" Sebastiaan asked angrily, trying not to lose his control.

"H-he br-brought me t-to his r-room in-instead of the k-kitchen and, and then-" Ciel cuts off unable to say anymore.

"Ciel go inside and go to sleep I will be up in a bit to tuck you in." Sebastian says calmly, clenching his fists to try to quell the rage building inside of him. Ciel silently obeys, slipping under his covers falling almost instantly to sleep because of exhaustion from the day. As he he drifts to sleep he thought he heard screams from down the street but he was never quite sure.

**Vidgealz C Valvatore- **Thank you so much for the review my friend really appreciates it and I hope you continue reading so you can find out what happens

Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter two, I wrote this one and the next one will be written by Shelby. Also I'm sorry if this seems a little ooc but It's kind of hard to write Ciel as really cold hearted when we're not to sure what we're gonna do about his past so sorry again. Shelby is a lot better at keeping up with it that I am. I tend to procrastinate and play anime dating sims rather that write so I am glad to have her to keep telling me to just finish my goddamn chapter. Once again we don't own Black Butler or any of its characters and we would really appreciate some R&R from you guys. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter my lovely readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian raced down the street at top speed. His only focus was to bring justice to the wrong the Viscount committed. When he reached the house, he saw Grelle and Lizzie in the front yard saying their goodbyes.

"Oh Bassie, you've come back so soon. We were just getting ready to leave," Grelle said as he waved at Will and was ignored.

"You're alright, dear. Why don't you just head on home, I want to speak to the Viscount about something." Sebastian's eyes flared pink.

"Alright, we'll see you at home then." Grelle kissed Sebastian goodbye and took Lizzie's hand as they headed home. Sebastian huffed and stormed over to the Viscount immediately.

"Oh, hello again. You're Sebastian, am I correct?" The Viscount smiled slightly, and Sebastian followed by grabbing him by his collar.

"When I'm done with you, I don't think you'll even know your OWN name, much less mine," Sebastian said in an even tone.

"W-what do you mean? What a-are y-you talking about?" The Viscount stuttered nervously.

"I think you're well aware of what you did. But, since your memory fails you at the moment, I'll tell you. You asked my only son if he would like a drink, and instead of being sane, you decided to take him up to your room and try to molest him." He tightened his grip on Druitt's collar. "And now, you're going to face the consequences of your actions." Sebastian smiled slightly before punching him right in the bridge of his nose. The Viscount howled in pain and rolled around pathetically in the grass. Sebastian kicked him in the side, sending him flying high; and as he fell to the ground, he became a speedbag to Sebastian; punches flying so fast you couldn't tell Sebastian had arms. He finished it off with a swift kick to his chin.

"If that will be all, I must go home. I hope you learned a lesson about what you should and should not do. And you should most likely see a doctor about those wounds, unless you wish to die." Sebastian dusted his hands off and strode home.

?

"You did WHAT!?" Grelle screeched at Sebastian the next morning. "We've lived in this neighbourhood for only about a week, and you're doing this NOW? Ohh, I just don't know what to do with you!" Grell sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"You _are_ aware of what he did to our son, correct?" Sebastian inquired calmly. "I had reason to do such a thing."

"Aware of what he did? He did something? What could that man _possibly_ have done to our son?" He/She took a look at the time. "Ugh, I don't have time to deal with this now. I need to go to work, or I'll be on overtime." He/She pulled on his/her coat. "I'll call you during my lunch break." Grell hurried out the door as Lizzie and Ciel crept down the stairs.

"Dad? What was that all about?" Lizzie asked innocently as she sat down at the kitchen table. Ciel froze and gave Sebastian a sidelong glance, but Sebastian stood his ground.

"Your mother and I just have different feelings toward our new neighbours at the moment, dear. It's nothing." He gave her a reassuring smile as he stood up and handed both children a brown paper sack. "Here are your lunches. Now finish up getting ready for school, and I'll take you. But hurry, or you'll be late." He hoisted a large bottle of water onto his shoulder and carried it outside to Pluto's doghouse. ?Pluto panted and wagged his tail when Sebastian came outside. When he started pouring some of the water, the small pomeranian started licking Sebastian's face eagerly. Sebastian flicked him off with his arm and finished pouring.

"Honestly, I don't even know why Grelle went out and got you. You're such a nuisance." Sebastian said as he stood up. "I wish we could have a cat." He sighed and headed back inside to get the kids.

?

Ciel and Lizzie walked through the hall together and stopped at Lizzie's locker. She opened it and began to gather her things that she would need for her first class.

"Do you have any idea what Mom and Dad were yelling about this morning?" She asked. Ciel was caught off guard.

"Uh! I- I urmmm…" he tried to respond but the words escaped him, and he turned a deep crimson.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Lizzie asked. "What's bothering you?" Before he could answer, Paula came running up behind Lizzie and nearly tackled her to the floor.

"LIZZIEEEEEEEEE! You're finally here! I've been waiting for ages! Hurry or we'll be late for band!" Paula had already closed the locker and was dragging her down the hall before she even had time to answer. Ciel shuddered and turned to go to the library.

"That was too close for comfort. I need to talk to dad about that, and soon." He'd no sooner said the words than he felt a buzz from the phone in his pocket. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Grelle.

"Mom? why are you calling me at school? What if I'd been in class?"

"Don't be stupid, Ciel. I know your first class is your free period. I need to talk to you, son."

"What is it?" Ciel became wary of the serious tone of Grelle's voice-and the fact that she called him during work.

"This morning, your father said something about the Viscount doing something to you at the party yesterday. Is this true?"

Ciel faltered. "Uh...um...er…"

"So I take it he did do something to you?"

"Yes, mom." Ciel said, feeling small. "He tried to molest me."

"Truly?"

"Yes! Ciel shouted. "I wouldn't lie to you about this!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just can't believe you about this."

Ciel was shocked. "How the HELL could you not believe me!?"

"Now, you watch your mouth around your mother. But I just can't see it, darling. A gorgeous man like that should have no reason to do anything sexual with a pitiful thing like you."

"What!? How can you-" Grelle cut him off.

"Now, now, dear, mommy's very busy. I'll see you tonight. Toodle-oo! Bye-Bye!" She hung up the phone. Ciel stood in stunned silence. _How is this possible? I'd never lie about a thing like this, _he thought. Suddenly, rage took him over. He raised his arm high above his head and threw the phone down to the ground, shattering it. He picked up the main pieces, but left the tiny shards. He headed straight for the ensemble room to find Lizzie. Once he arrived, the teacher welcomed him.

"Why, good morning, Ciel. And what are you doing down here this fine morning? Do you wish to hear us play?" Mr. Abberline said cheerily.

"Not today, sir. I just need to speak with Lizzie." Ciel replied in a calm voice. Mr. Abberline smiled.

"That's okay. Lizzie, go into the hall and just come back when you're done!" Lizzie put her oboe down and headed into the hall with Ciel.

"What is it, Ciel? Are you alright?" Lizzie looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine...I-I just want to...to go home."

"But why? You seemed fine this morning."

"Well...I-I…" Ciel sputtered.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, annoyed.

"Well I'm NOT fine!" Ciel yelled. "At that party yesterday, the Viscount tried to touch me, so Dad Beat him up! _THAT'S _ what Mom was yelling about this morning!" Ciel gritted his teeth as he re-lived the experience. Lizzie gaped at him.

"Oh my goodness...Ciel I had no idea…"

Ciel shuddered. "It's not your fault. I just don't like thinking about it."

"Well, if you can stay in school until 4th block, I can have Paula take you home during lunch. That's her free."

"I think I can last until the end of the day. I just need to work things out at home." Ciel said. "You can go back to class, I'll see you when we get home." He gave his sister a hug and left for the East hall. There, he dat on the bench by the window and thought through whether or not he really wanted to sit through the whole day. He realized that he didn't have his algebra homework and hadn't studied for his Earth Science test either, so he pulled out his phone and punched in the house phone number.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had made himself busy cleaning up the kitchen. He was scrubbing the fridge's outside when the kitchen phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Sebastian answered.

"Dad? It's me," Ciel said softly. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, son?"

"Well, it's just… I'm not feeling very well. I want to go home."  
>Sebastian looked at the clock and sighed. "Would you like me to come and get you?"<p>

"Please?" Ciel asked innocently.

"Alright," Sebastian agreed. "Give me half an hour. Your mother's coming home early and I'm waiting until she gets home."

Ciel huffed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to go to math at all, but now it looked as if he had no choice. "Fine. See you when you get here."

"Bye, son." Sebastian hung up the phone and laid his head on the top of the granite counter in the kitchen. "Why must they pick today of all days? I already have enough to do around this house." He finished cleaning the counter and grabbed his keys. He was going to drive the truck, but realized that Grelle took it to work.

"We established that the SmartCar was for going to and from work because it has better mileage. But I suppose I have no choice, aside from walking."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Thank you all for reading! It pleases me to think that our writing can finally be shared with people! Thank you for the reviews and feedback as well, I take it to heart and improve upon it. <em>

_I hope you all liked chapter three. I'm sorry it took so long, but I tried to think things through, and the next chapter will be written by Abbie. And yes, _NerdsRule, _you have it correct, Lizzie's his sister, Alois is his cousin and dear old Sebby and Grelle are his parents. I'm glad you enjoyed! _

_I hope I got things out in a timely fashion for you and Enjoy! We don't own Black Butler or any of the characters, but hey, who said we couldn't write about it? _

**It's me! I would just like to say thanks to all our readers and reviewers. This story is really fun to write but we still have some things to figure out so please bear with us! Please review, it really helps us out to get some feed back about how you all like the story so far.**

**Vidgealz C Valvatore- Thank you so much! I am realy glad that I was able to portray Grell well because I actually cosplay him!**

**Guest- I'm so glad you like this idea. I was a bit nervous that no one would like it!**


End file.
